Courtney
Courtney was played by the user Dramaglitz in the first, second, Third and fourth season. In the first season she got a reputation for having an alliance, similar to Harold. She quit in the second season due to a busy schedule. And returned as Courtney for Total Drama Reunion. Total Drama Action Courtney had an alliance in Total Drama Action, the only confirmed members are Beth, Bridgette, and Duncan (please add more if known). It wasn't as bad of an alliance as everyone hyped it up to be! They only eliminated a few people! Courtney was on the Killer Grips, the longer-lasting of the two teams. She made it to the merge, but right after the merge...she was sent home. The past LOSERS got to chose who they wanted to see leave. Some of the people who were eliminated by Courtney thought it was unfair and voted her out. She voted for Bridgette to win the $1,000,000 and returned for the next season. Total Drama Island Courtney started out Total Drama Island on The Screaming Gophers. She didn't really do anything worth talking about right now. However, the big shock for everyone when she, like 5 other people in my camp quit unexpectedly! She had to quit because of a busy schedule. Despite this, she decided she would return for Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Courtney did fairly well in this season. She had mad it all the way to the final three then got the boot from her fellow contestants. She did really good design challenges and did all of her challenges in a good time span. If Trent didn't return she would have maybe goten to the final two!!! Total Drama Reunion In TDR Courtney was put on the Heroes. She was a very good competitor and got along with almost every body. Even though she was really quit and layed low she got to the "Final 10" then got eliminated in a double elimination with Sadie. Now she is at the AfterMath!! About The User Behind Courtney: I was the first person to join TDAFan4's Total Drama Camps and so I got to have the first pick. Of course, I picked Courtney because out of all the total drama characters she reminds me most of myself due to the fact that like the character of Courtney, I can be overly competitive, somewhat bossy, am a perfectionist, and I could easily be labeled as a 'goody-goody.' (and have been before.) In Total Drama Action, I did have an alliance, with a few other campers including Bridgette, Duncan, and others.( who I am not sure if they would prefer to be kept anymous or not). I was the leader of the alliance, due to the fact that I prefer having the leadership role and of course that I was one of the main people who started it, therefore though, those who were eliminated by my alliance, thought they were voted off unfairly, resulting in my elimination directly after the merge. I did sort of have an enemy at that time which was Harold, but later on we learned to get a long. I also have had the pleasure of getting to know Bridgette (TotalDramaRealityTV7) and helping her in her goal of getting more views for videos that deserve them, also Duncan (boaboa246), and Heather (SailorShizuma) have been great accquaintices to have in this camp. I had a short run on Total Drama Island as mentioned because of an extremely busy schedule causing me to have to quit, but then I decided to return for Total Drama World Tour, and so far everything has been going smoothly. I'm planning to try my best, and who knows maybe I'll even make it to the final two, I definetly have my fingers crossed. -dramaglitz aka Courtney Category:Courtney Category:Heroes Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama Island Category:First Contestant Category:Losers